batman_arkham_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Arkham Knight
The Arkham Knight is a new villain in Gotham and an anti version of Batman, he wears a militarist Batsuit and an Arkham symbol on his chest. He is one of two main antagonists in Batman: Arkham Knight, along with Scarecrow and seems to have an unknown connection with the Dark Knight. Incident Reports Arkham Asylum Incident Through unknown means the Arkham Knight was able to monitor the actions of Batman and everyone else involved on the night of the Arkham riots.. Arkham City Incident Through unknown means the Arkham Knight was able to monitor the actions of Batman and everyone else involved in the night in Arkham City. ''Arkham Knight'' Incident Not much is known about the Arkham Knight, except that he is working with Scarecrow, and that he somehow knows a lot about Batman, and that he wants him dead. Gallery 321TheArkhamKnight.png ArkhamKnight-info.jpg Arkham knight.jpg batman-arkham-knight-screenshot-07.jpg Batman_Arkham_Knight_Sshot056.jpg ArkhamKnight-army.jpg ArkhamKnight-armed.jpg 328CombatSystem.png|The Arkham Knight's Henchmen being taken down by Batman Quotes Arkham Knight *''"Time to die."'' *''"Keep your guns trained."'' *''"Just so we're on the same page here, I fully, fully, intend to kill you, but first we're going to make you suffer."'' *''"Always defending the weak and helpless. That's what I like about you. You're predictable. And that's why we're gonna win. We know your move before you do. We know how you think!"'' *''"(Laughs) Of course, you're thinking. Who the hell is this guy?"'' - The Arkham Knight attempting to guess what Batman is thinking. Game Over Lines Trivia * Notice that up close on the Arkham Knight's visors, there are holographic numbers. *Fan theories for Arkham Knight's identity include Jason Todd, Hush, Damian Wayne, Wrath, Prometheus, The Joker, Azrael, Quincy Sharp (or a robot controlled by Quincy Sharp), a hallucination induced by Scarecrow, Amadeus Arkham (or possibly the spirit of Amadeus Arkham) and Amadeus' nephew Jeremiah Arkham. These rumors could be false, as it is said the Arkham Knight is a villain made from scratch, specially for the last Arkham game, and Jason Todd's identity as Red Hood is playable in the game. * It is confirmed that the Arkham Knight is working with Scarecrow. This is supported by the journalists who have played or seen the demo at Kotaku.com and other gaming sites which have covered chapter 2 of the game's story. * Based on quotes from the chapter 2 demo, The Arkham Knight seems to know a lot about Batman. * Arkham Knight seems to be holding a strong grudge against Batman and wants to see him dead. * When Scarecrow was talking to The Arkham Knight, he asked why he hates Batman so much and the Knight replies with "You don't understand", suggesting the Arkham Knight is connected to Batman in some way. *Also, since he has the Arkham logo on his chest and his name is the Arkham Knight, he might have some connections to Arkham Asylum. He knows the effects the prior two games had on Batman, and is mocking him by reminding him of the worst two nights of his crimefighting life with the Arkham Logo. This seems to suggest that he appeared in the first two games, but not as the Arkham Knight. * He has been quoted to be calling Batman an old man, telling us that he is obviously younger than the Dark Knight, (or it could be just a diversion from his real age). *It is likely that although he is the dejure secondary antagonist, he will likely be a defacto main antagonist next to Scarecrow. *The Knight has tanks defending Penguin's location in the demo. Whether or not Scarecrow had him do this just for Penguin or for all the other villains to prevent Batman from defeating the unified villains one by one is unknown. On the other hand, the Knight might have had them be a security escort and he just happened to have left some behind before Batman arrived. *The Arkham Knight is obviously well armed for melee combat. He was also capable of knocking Batman down with just one punch. * It is rumored that the Arkham Knight's identity is to never be revealed in the game, leaving speculation up to the player. This idea was done before with the other DC character Red-X from Teen Titans. * The Arkham Knight's bat ears serve two purposes. One purpose is to stay in contact with his army and the other purpose is to mock Batman's heroism. * Compared to what all the other villains are trying to accomplish, The Arkham Knight's only motivation is to kill the Batman and ruin everything he stands for. This makes him one of only a few other villains in the entire Batman mythos to intentionally kill the Bat without a reason for cash or due to the Dark Knight's interference.Other notable villains that have attempted, and event succeded in killing Batman for personal reasons or simply for the thrill are the Joker and Bane. Several chracters normally seek him out because of a bounty as in the case of Origins or when their schemes are foiled as in Penguin's in City, but never willingly confront the Caped Crusader to kill him intentionally on the spot. *The Knight implies in his quotes and his motives that he is aware that Bruce Wayne is the Dark Knight. *The majority of fans believe that the Arkham Knight is the titular main antagonist of the same game that bears his name. Several fans also believe that due to the anticipated success of the game upon its release, that he will cross over to the comics because of his unique goal to kill the Dark Knight and ruin everything the Bat cherishes and stands for. *The Arkham Knight's appearance was foreshadowed in Azrael's prophecy, calling him the "Ashes of Arkham", implying that the Knight was planning this shortly after the events of Asylum. If this is the case, then it is obviously not Joker, as he is dead by the end of City. Azrael may have had a run in with the Knight, or he may have learned it from his superiors. *Precisely how the Knight learned about the effects of Asylum and City is unknown, but he may have been observing Batman unseen or he managed to listen in on his communications and found out that way. If true, then it also explains his implied knowledge of the Bat's identity. * The Knight is the first villain in the Arkhamverse to be the titular villain in one of the games. * He appears to have a strained relationship with Scarecrow, and their conversation indicates that the Knight dosen't take orders. However, Scarecrow must have some form of leverage over the Knight. This relationship will be observed in the game. Some fans believe that the Knight will kill Scarecrow and become the sole main antagonist. *The demo reveals he had a compound in Venezuela and trained his army there before coming to Gotham, which is on the Eastern Seaboard. Given the large amount of time, and presumably money, the Arkham Knight very likely is very rich. * The demo also reveals that he was able to reveal weak links in the Dark Knight's armor. This shows that he is either someone who was close to Batman or it was someone who figured it out by studying him. * The Knight stated he intented to make Batman suffer, which implies that he will kill or attempt to kill several of his allies and confidants. His actions will very likely convince Batman to retire. A good result of this statement is that it might turn Selina against the rogues gallery, or convince her to abandon them if she joined them. * Unlike Batman who has a strict no kill rule and despises guns, the Arkham Knight has been known to carry firearms where ever he goes and is perfectly willing to kill whoever gets in his way.